The invention relates to a valve having a metal-bellows/cylinder unit, wherein the metal-bellows/cylinder unit drives the valve. The valve according to the invention can be used, for example, in a waste heat recovery system of an internal combustion engine.
Valves are known in many different embodiments from the prior art.
A known valve comprises a valve housing and a closing body arranged in a longitudinally moveable manner in the valve housing. At least one inlet channel and at least one outlet channel are arranged in the valve housing. The closing body interacts by means of its longitudinal movement with a valve seat formed on the valve housing and thereby opens and closes at least one hydraulic connection between the at least one inlet channel and the at least one outlet channel. A valve of this type is known, for example, as a control valve for a fuel injector from laid-open application DE 102011004640 A1.
Furthermore, it is known from laid-open application DE 102013114769 A1 that valves of this type can be used in a waste heat recovery system for an internal combustion engine as inlet or outlet valves for an expansion machine arranged in the waste heat recovery system.
The publication document DE112012004058 A1 furthermore discloses an electromagnetically activatable valve which is arranged as a bypass valve in a waste heat recovery system.
Owing to the modes of action of the known valves, on and off positions can be activated rapidly and robustly, but intermediate positions, such as, for example, throttle positions, can no longer be activated rapidly and robustly.